Chapter 2/Typhuss being tortured
(Bajoran Security center) Olivia, Fin, Amanda, Dominick and John are looking over the view of Typhuss's house and figuring out how to get into his house. Typhuss has a defense bunker in the basement if we break into the house through there we should take Cole by surprise Captain Martin says as he looks at the SVU team. Then Michael walks over to SVU and Captain Martin. Where's my brother? asked Michael as he looks at Olivia and John. Michael he's been taken by Cole we're attempting to rescue him John says as he looks at Michael. Michael looks at Captain Martin. I'm going with you says Michael as he looks at Captain Martin. John looks at him. Uh, let me think no you're not coming with us its too dangerous Typhuss doesn't need another dead sibling on his mind after what happened with Prue John says as he looks at Michael as he picked up his compression phaser rifle. And the team moves out. (Kira and Typhuss's house) Typhuss is being stuck by a Goa'uld torture stick as Cole is enjoying doing it. Man never get tired of that scream now if you'll excuse me I'm gonna pay a visit to your lovely wife Kira Cole says as he looks at Typhuss as he leaves Typhuss who is bleeding from the mouth and left cheek on his face as he sees Captain Martin, Olivia, Fin, Amanda, and Dominick underground heading to the bunker. Typhuss trys to undo the ropes as he sits in the chair but Cole has tied them in a double knot along with a second rope. (Underneath the house) John looks around as he and the strike team pile out into the bunker they walk up to the door as John scans the door and then motions them to stop. The door is wired with high yield plasma explosives damn if we open the door it will blow up half the house taking us with it John says as he looks at Olivia. Damn it Cole must of known that we're here Olivia says as she looks at him. Hey guys take a look at this Fin says as he looks at the security camera in Kira and Typhuss's bedroom. They walk over and see Kira tied to the bed being raped by Cole as Kira screams for him to stop it. RARHH, we've gotta find away to get into the house John says as he walks over to the two double doors. (In the kitchen) Typhuss isn't enjoying his wive's screams as he sees the doors to the bunker moving up and down and sees the two charges he hops over to his combadge and presses it with his chin to get in touch with whoever's in the bunker. Admiral Kira to Olivia, don't open that door its rigged with plasma explosives and Cole is raping Kira, I need help I'm tied to a chair says Typhuss into the combadge. Damn it Olivia respond, do you read me says Typhuss as he talks into the combadge. Typhuss its John we're in the bunker standby we're coming in John says over Typhuss's combadge. Just get the hell in, Kira's being rapped by Cole says Typhuss as he talks into the combadge. Standby buddy John says on the combadge. I can't standby, what the hell is taking you so long says Typhuss as he talks into the combadge. I'm attempting to bypass the charges, AHHHHHHHHHHH John screams over Typhuss combadge.